


Is There Somewhere You Can Meet Me

by RandomFandomDamndom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Based off of the cmv 'Is There Somewhere You Can Meet Me.' I made this for a friend who really wanted a fic of it.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Is There Somewhere You Can Meet Me

He didn't know what he was getting into. He didn't know it would go this far. It was their secret and yet here they are.

Nothing could stop the tears falling from his eyes. Is this the first time he's ever cried? Because to him it feels like it. He couldn't stop.

Dipper was grasping at the leaves on the late summer ground. He wish they would just disappear. That all of this was just a nightmare. That he could wake up and see the person he loved once again. 

He looked up at the sky and the memories of the past summer flooded in. 

It was only a few months ago when he came to Gravity Falls with his sister. He thought it would be the most boring summer ever, but it became the most wonderful summer he could ever ask for. 

When he found that book, everything changed. He and his sister went on many adventures in the first month.

However, it was when he kept flipping through that book that he would go on the most beautiful adventure ever.

He read about Bill. He was unknown and Dipper was only more intrigued. He knew Mabel was not the most interested in stuff like this, so he went alone. He followed the map to his supposed location. He didn't know who he was meeting, but if they were still there, he could learn so much more about the book.

As he came upon the location he noticed a statue of what looked to be a pyramid with an eye. It had hands and legs. It finally wore a top hat upon it's triangular head. 

He read through the book to see if this statue was Bill, but as he kept reading he was growing frustrated. The book only said that Bill can be found in this location, but no idea on who or what he was. Nothing that told him how to summon the supposed 'demon' as he was called in the book.

He sighed and closed the book. He walked closer to the statue laying on a log. He saw the hand was out as if asking for a handshake. So that's what he did. He held the hand of the statue and was amazed at the bright light that flashed from it.

He had to cover his eyes as it got too bright to even look at. When he looked back at the statue, a man who looked a little older than him was sitting on the log next to the rusted copper statue.

He wore a top hat like the statue and one of his eyes was covered by a patch and his bright blond hair. He wore a yellow suit along with a smug look. 

" You're Bill! Oh my God I actually found you," Dipper yelled happily.

The man only continued to smile and stood up off the log. He was a little taller than Dipper as he started walking closer.

" I am Bill, it's nice to meet you Dipper Pines," He said and held out his hand for Dipper to take.

Dipper accepted the offer with his hand and his smile grew even more.

" You know who I am?"

" Well of course. Didn't you read that little book of yours? I know everything," Bill said happily and took his hand away.

Dipper couldn't believe he was actually in front of a man with all the answers! He could tell him about the book, about the town, about anything and everything! Dipper couldn't believe it.

" I don't even know what to say! You can help me figure out this book! You can help me with the mysteries of this town! Will you," Dipper asked with an excited smile.

He saw Bill nod and it only made his smile grow.

" However, none of this will come free. I expect stuff back from you for the things I give you," He said with a mischievous smile. 

Dipper thought nothing of it and agreed.

" Your uncle is looking for you. You should go back. We can talk again tomorrow," Bill said," Is there somewhere you can meet me?"

" Here," Dipper replied," I can meet you back here tomorrow."

" I'll see you Dipper."

It was hard to sleep that night. The thought of meeting Bill only made him excited. He was excited for two reasons. One he is conscious of and the other he has yet to figure out. 

The next day when he came to the spot, Bill was already waiting for him. Dipper noticed the morning sun shining on his skin. It looked at if it reflected off of him.

" So kid, this is the first day of our partnership. What do you want to do?"

" I want to know more! About this book."

He showed Bill the book with the 3 on it and he saw Bill smile and sit down on the log. He patted the spot next to him and Dipper followed.

They talked. About the book, about themselves. Dipper was able to talk to someone who understood him, and Bill felt the same. It turned from learning about the book to learning about each other. Dipper didn't know it yet, but he was quickly falling for the man sitting next to him. 

He started noticing the small features in his face and the beautiful gold color of his eye. He wasn't even listening anymore. He was too distracted by the gorgeous man in front of him.

He could barely register Bill standing up and closing the book. When he did he stood up too only to be pushed against a tree by the man.

A blush adorned his face as he saw the look Bill was giving him. 

" It seems you don't want to learn about this book anymore," Bill chuckled. 

He leaned closer to Dipper, but Dipper moved farther away. This is wrong, but he wanted this. He only just met this man, and he wanted him forever. 

" I'm sorry. I have to go," Dipper said.

He grabbed his book and pushed past Bill. He grabbed his backpack and started walking away.

" Wait, I'm sorry."

Dipper turned around to look at Bill. He was blushing, but had a look of regret on his face.

" I got ahead of myself. I've just never met someone like you," Bill confessed. 

It surprised Dipper. He looked down and a small smile started forming.

" No I'm sorry. I've never met someone like you either. It's just, I'm confused right now. We just met and-"

" Can we at least meet again," Bill asked hopefully.

Dipper nodded and it felt like their roles switched.

" Is there somewhere you can meet me?"

Bill gave him a smile and nodded.

Dipper couldn't sleep again. Except this time it was because of the second reason. He liked Bill. The man would appear every time he closed his eyes and it made him think. Was it wrong to like him? It wasn't love so there was no problem.

It just felt good to have someone who understood him. Someone he could talk to. Someone who had stories and amazing mysteries to tell. Someone who managed to make him laugh. It's been one day, but it's felt like they've known each other for years.

He didn't go back the next day. He needed to think about things. He talked to Stan and Mabel about random things to keep his mind off him. 

It didn't last long because when Dipper was sitting in his room, he noticed a letter on his bedstand.

Is there somewhere you can meet me?

His heart fluttered at the note. He knew he should take more than a days time to think, but at the moment he was already grabbing his bag and running out the door.

As he arrived at their spot, he was breathless. He ran to get here and Bill could only laugh at how silly he was.

Bill was falling for Dipper just the same.

Days and weeks went by. They met every day.

Dipper would write about Bill in his book. He would draw pictures if him in his pyramid form and his human form. He would talk about what he learned about him. He would write about how he was feeling. 

Mabel would come up to him and ask if he was alright. Everytime she did, he realized he was not. He was not okay if he was not with Bill.

He would leave Mabel confused as he ran off to Bill once again. Just to be in his company.

He showed him his 'magic' as Bill called it. Releasing beautiful blue butterflies from his gloves. Dipper was amazed. It was the first time they hugged. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and let out a laugh.

" Everything you do is amazing," Dipper whispered.

He remembers the first time they kissed.

They met at their spot and Bill offered to hang out in the river. It started off as a walk by the river. It soon turned into a water fight between the two. Dipper and Bill slashed water at each other.

Bill grew a bit more aggressive and managed to knock them both into the water. 

Dipper felt as if he was in one of those rom-coms. Bill was laying on top of him and their faces were so close. 

But Dipper didn't want to kiss in the river. He dipped his head below the surface and when he resurfaces he spat water into Bills face.

Bill fell off of him with a yelp and Dipper laughed. Bill spat water back at him with a smile.

" You're a jerk," He chucked.

" So are you," Dipper said back.

They got dried up and back into their clothes. They sat on a big rock by the waters edge and looked over the river.

" I wanted to kiss you there," Dipper admitted.

He looked over and saw a blush form on Bill's face.

" Why didn't you," He asked.

" I didn't want our first kiss to be in a dirty river."

" What about now," Bill asked.

Is was like time stood still as they moved closer to each other. Dipper didn't know what to expect, but when he felt Bill's soft lips against his, he knew what this was.

He was in love. 

The kiss didn't last long, but they both knew it was full of emotion.

" You taste like river water," Bill joked.

" So do y-"

" I love you."

But it was only a matter of time before all of this would come crashing down. The two months they shared were amazing, but everything had to come to an end. Dipper just wishes it didn't come so soon.

He didn't know what to expect when Stan came up to him. Yelling at him and pointing at the pages in his book.

He didn't know what to expect when his uncle grabbed a strange looking gun and stormed out of the house.

He didn't know what to expect after he screamed after Stan. Saying ' don't do it's and 'I'm sorry's. 

He didn't know what to expect when he saw his uncle and his lover fighting on the late summers leaves.

He didn't know what to expect when his uncle grabbed the gun.

The cool air blew across his body as he watched the only person he loved disappear into a portal created by the gun in his uncle's hands.

It went quiet as Dipper and Bill's hat fell to the ground. 

He didn't mean to fall in love, but he enjoyed every moment of it.

Stan rested a hand on Dippers back.

" I hope you understand."

Dipper sat on his bed and pulled the small letter that once sat on his bedside table close to him.

" Is there somewhere you can meet me?"


End file.
